


Chocolate Oranges

by ObviouslyOtter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, I will put alpine in every fic I can y'all can't stop me, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, chocolate orange sharing, sam's head over heals ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyOtter/pseuds/ObviouslyOtter
Summary: Love and holidays. They go together too well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chocolate Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> And that orange, it made me so happy,  
> As ordinary things often do  
> Just lately. The shopping. A walk in the park  
> This peace and contentment. It's new.
> 
> I love you. I'm glad I exist.
> 
> -The Orange, Wendy Cope

“C’mon man. Just one bite and I’ll leave you alone.” 

Sam hovered over Bucky as he took a singular, cautious bite. "Well....?" he asked. "Whatcha think Buck?"

He watched as Bucky let the chocolate orange sit on his tongue for a second, squinting his eyes in thought. Sam drew closer, putting his hands on his knees and squatting down until he was at eye-level with him and close enough to count his individual pores and see the small knick he made while shaving. Bucky squinted his eyes further. In response, Sam squinted until his vision was blurry. 

"Hmm…” Bucky started. 

“Yeah? Spit it out.”

Bucky laughed. “You don’t want me to do that…” A couple more seconds. “It's good."

Sam sprang up from his position. "Aha! I knew you would like it." Barnes was so damn stubborn.

"I was just suspicious," Bucky defended, sitting back on the barstool. "Wasn't sure if you were gonna poison me after that three-bean thing you made." 

"Hehehehe, my bad homie,” he giggled. ‘That one wasn't really my fault though." It wasn’t. In fact, if Sam’s memory served correct, it was Scott’s fault. He’d just told Bucky that they should try it to open up his palette. 

Sam gently grabbed Alpine from her spot next to Bucky and took it, setting her in his lap but she jumped down anyway. "Plus," he added. "How would I've poisoned you? You saw me take out the box."

"Anything that has to be banged against a table before eating is suspicious to me." He offered Sam a slice to take then took himself another.

"But it was good though.  _ Riiiight _ ?" 

Bucky sighed in fond defeat. "Yeah, it was good though," he echoed back.

Sam gave him a pat on the back. “Ha, told you so.” 

They both held up their slice of orange as if giving cheers.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

They tapped the tips of their orange slices together and took a bite. Their eyes never left off of each other as they were chewing. Sam didn’t know whether Bucky was choosing to continue their previous standoff or not. All that mattered was that he’d get to savor the flavor of the chocolate with Bucky enjoying it with him. Sweet and tangy, reminded Sam of the sweethearts he once mocked Bucky for liking. Crazy. All it took was time and love to find that perfect middle ground. What a beautiful concept. To taste the lips of your love without kissing them.

It had been every lately, Bucky’s smiles the most. Passing glances and prolonged gazes with that same smile over and over again. When he first saw Bucky’s eyes Sam thought he’d accidentally get lost in there- or worse, lose himself. The days went on and on and on, one on top of the other, continuing and cultivating each droplet of yearning as it grew like yeast. Alas, he remained too scared to ignite the flame to turn his yearning yeast into bread. 

In times of panic, he’d search the room looking for that silent affirmation:  _ We’ll work it out. _ Every day at every moment even when he couldn’t find them, he’d envision. Every night Sam wished he’d wake to see blue eyes and a free smile staring back at him, warm and inviting. The days and the weeks grew on. They wouldn’t stop. When he focused he could see his reflection in Bucky’s eyes exactly how he appeared to be without the smoke screens or mirrors; imperfections and all. When he looked down he would see Bucky smiling anyway. Beguiling and relentless, each timeless moment they shared would last. Searching forever the crevices of what love looked like.

"Okay, okay, okay! I found it!" A voice said, pulling Sam and Bucky from their reverie. Bucky threw Sam a sad smile and turned his head towards the voice.

"It's not that far from here either, only thirty minutes. We can pick a day then just pack travel together." Steve walked into the kitchen with his phone pressed to his ear throwing a brief smile at the both of them. He stopped behind the bar.

"Yeah, well. Yes. I  _ know _ it's called carpooling not pack traveling, I was in a flurry for words," he spoke into the phone. "Oh haha, very funny. Ok. Ok. Yes. I know." He paused. "Love you too, honey. Muah, bye." Steve hung up the phone indignantly and turned to Sam and Bucky. "Can you imagine how much work it takes to get a billionaire to go tree shopping with you?" He asked. "It's a lot by the way."

"I bet," Sam said. "So does Pepper and Sharon know about that little kissy-kissy thing or...?" he teased.

Steve laughed and exaggeratedly looked side to side. "No, shh." He laughed again and clapped his hands together. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Poison tasting," Bucky said holding up the chocolate orange. Sam smacked his shoulder playfully. "Ow."

"Oh, Terry's! I love those."

Bucky snorted. "Well that’s too bad, you can't have any."

"There's more behind you in the Walmart bag," Sam countered.

"Hey!" Bucky gave Sam an up and down look. "Who told you, you had the authority to override me?"

Sam took his index finger and pointed it to himself. "Captain." Then to Bucky. "Sergeant."

"Okay? And?"

"He ranks higher than you Buck," Steve interjected with a shrug.

"You,” Bucky said pointing his finger at Steve, “stay out of this.” He turned the barstool back to Sam. "I'm prettier," he said haughtily, raising his chin.

“What are you talking about? My face was carved by angels, have you  _ looked _ at me?”

“Pfff. Yeah, right. Your face looks like it was carved by the raccoons I feed outside of 7/11.”

“Buck!” Steve chastised. 

“Bucky, no,” Sam added on.

Bucky looked around in confusion before realization set in. “Oh yeah. You’re not supposed to feed the raccoons or whatever,” he waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve committed worse crimes. I’m pretty sure the government is just happy I’m not violating the Geneva Conventions. Again.”

Sam made a dissatisfied face but otherwise ignored the statement, not ready to debate the semantics of Bucky’s extremely complicated probation. He turned back to Steve who was enjoying his chocolate orange immensely, already ridding of half of it. Then an idea came to fruition.

“Steve.”

“Hmm?”

“You said Christmas tree shopping is on Tuesday, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I was thinking since I’m not going over to my folk’s house this year maybe if no one’s going home or anything I could host?” Sam asked tentatively. He wasn’t sure if anyone was even going to do a big gathering or not and as far as he could tell no one was doing anything special. “Everyone can still buy a tree and decorate but as far as dinner goes it wouldn’t be too bad to have some people around since it’s only Bucky and me.”

Steve chewed thoughtfully for a minute, probably sifting through all of his mental tabs he keeps on everyone. After a moment, Steve turned to Bucky. “Are you in on this too?”

“I mean, yeah,” Bucky said. “We were just talking earlier about how empty it was around here. But if Stark or Barton want to do it at theirs it wouldn’t be a bad idea depending on how many people are attending.”

Another moment of consideration- and chewing- from Steve. “I’ll throw the idea by everyone at the next team meeting then. It would do Thor some good to have a celebration to plan. I heard he was quite the partier once, and T’Challa was telling me about how Wakanda’s winter solstice is different from here so I’m sure he’ll be free. Hmm…” he rambled, clearly already formulating a plan. 

Steve grabbed his phone and started headed back out the door. “I’ll tell you the official plans after I contact everyone!” he said walking out the door and shutting it behind him. 

Sam waited until a few seconds before speaking. 

“Do you…?”

“Know why or how he got into our house? No,” Bucky answered. “But we do have a party to plan for.” Bucky stood and extended a hand to help Sam up. “Not that I’m objecting to it but why did you spontaneously decide to host? I thought you were going with your folks.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Sam and started to aimlessly wander throughout the house. 

“Nah, I told them that I’d spend the day with you since I didn’t want you to be alone.” What can he say? Bucky had become family to him even before they’d moved in together. He thought Bucky deserved to spend the holidays with him too. 

They stopped in front of Bucky’s bedroom door and untangled themselves from one another. Bucky kept a soft hand on Sam’s wrist. “That’s... really sweet of you, Doll,” he said, suddenly soft. The man was often quiet or stoic, and with friends, humourous. But rarely ever soft.

“Hey, man.” Sam placed his other hand on top of Bucky’s, fixing his watch back into position. “Ain’t nothing but a thang, alright?” 

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. Ain’t nothing but a thang.”

“Anyways, you shouldn’t be so worried. It’ll just gonna be the usual group, maybe some few extras but it’ll be fine,” he reassured. He patted Bucky on the back turning to leave but not before adding, “You still have to meet my family on New Years’.”

“W-what?” Bucky sputtered out. “Sam? Sam?!?” he called out worriedly, but to no avail came to any answer.

Sam snickered. Ahh yes. This was going to be a  _ very _ happy holiday season.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! I don't know how long this will be (I'm thinking four chapters) but I really wanted to write about Christmas and New Years' and all of the enjoyable things about it.


End file.
